peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Larxene and the Nobodies
Neverland is a small island and one the sea was a lonely pirate ship and we hear singing going on there. We zoom in on the ship and see Larxene's Nobodies set up a flag of the Jolly Roger on the mast. Larxene's Nobodies: Oh a Nobody's life is a wonderful life A-rovin' over the sea Give me a career as a buccaneer It's the life of a Nobody for me Oh, the life of a Nobody for me Some Nobodies are playing with darts on a picture of a crude drawing of Larxene on a door. Larxene's Nobodies: Oh, a Nobody's life is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it's all over A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Davy Jones Just about then, the door opened and a young man with blowfish-brown hair, black eyebrows, and a black coat, gloves and boots named Demyx came out. Demyx and other Nobodies: Oh, my good friend Davy Jones "Good morning, ship mates." Demyx said only to get caught by Marluxia. "And what's good about it, Mr. Demyx?" asked Marluxia. "Here we are collecting barnacles on this miserable island!" Axel said. "While his nibs plays ring-around-the rosy with Kid Flash." Xigbar said, sticking his gun at Demyx. "Look out there. Might go off!" Demyx panicked but got his neck in a rope knot by Luxord. "We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships." Luxord said. "Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat." Marluxia said, using his scyhte and set Demyx free. "Better drop it." Xigbar said as they all threw daggers at the stairs as Demyx tried to avoid them. "And tell the captain we want to put to sea, Demyx!" Axel said. All the Nobodies laughed as Demyx stuck out his tongue and walked away. A tall, attractive woman with fair skin, short golden hair and eyebrows, and green eyes wearing a black coat, gloves and boots was looking at a map. She is Larxene. She had one of her hands cut off by Kid Flash and now has a silver hook and now she want revenge. "Blast that Kid Flash!" Larxene snarled. "If I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. But where is it?" She starts to look at the map "Mermaid lagoon? No, we searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. But here!" She stuck her silver hook at the far north west on the map but then groaned "No, no, no, no. That's Chinese territ… But wait…" she took a good closer at the map "Those orientals know this island better than I do my own ship. Ah, I wonder…" At that moment, Demyx walked in. "Good morning, captain." "I'VE GOT IT!" Larxene cheered as she grabbed Demyx with her hook and pulled him closer "Rose, Smee!" "R-R-Rose, captain?" Demyx asked, very afraid. "Fa Zhou's youngest daughter!" Larxene said, "She'll know where Kid Flash is hiding." "B-B-But-But will she talk, captain?" asked Demyx as Larxene let go. "Oh, a little persuasion might be in order.. Now let me see. Boiling in oil? Uh, keelhauling? Marooning?" Larxene said as she thought as another Nobody named Vexen was singing horribly with his accordion. Vexen: Oh, a Nobody's life Is a wonderful life You'll find adventure and sport But live every minute For all that is in it The life of a Nobody is short Oh, the life Having enough of his singing, Larxene got out an electric gun and aimed it. As Demyx got the shaving pack ready, the shot was heard and Demyx heard a accordion fall and splashed in the water. He took a look only to get splashed in the face. Larxene put away her gun. "Now let me see, where was I?" asked Larxene. "Oh dear, dear, dear Larxene. Shooting a man in the middle of his cadenza? It ain't good form, you know." Demyx said. "Good form, Mr. Demyx?" asked Larxene in a smooth voice first, and then yelled angrily as she pushed the table aside and approached Demyx and waving her hook. "BLAST GOOD FORM! DID KID FLASH SHOW GOOD FORM WHEN HE DID THIS TO ME?!" "Why captain, cutting your hand off was only a childish prank you might say." Demyx said as he removed Larxene's coat. "Aye, but throwing it to that giant dog! That cursed beast liked the taste of me so well he's followed me ever since licking his chops for the rest of me!" Larxene said loudly at first and then said in a low voice as she sat down in the chair which Demyx brought. "And he'd have had you by now, captain, if he hadn't swallowed that alarm clock. But now when he's about, he warns you, as you might say with his tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock." Demyx said. Speaking off tick-tock, there was a sound of tick-tocking heard. Demyx and Larxene heard it. Larxene's face was in fear. There below her ship was a giant brown dog with a blue collar, white underbelly, a black nose and sharp, white teeth named Toby. He was sniffing the ground, following Larxene's scent. When he saw Larxene, the dog licked his mouth, hungry for a Nobody. Larxene screamed. "DEMYX!" she screamed as she leapt into Demyx's arms "Oh, save me, Demyx! Please don't let him get me, Demyx! Please! Don't let him get me, Demyx! Demyx!" She hid behind a chair while Demyx went to Toby, who was panting and in a begging position. "Here now, shame on you, upsetting the poor captain. There'll be no handouts today. Shoo now, shoo. Go on, go on. Off with you, I say. Go away. Go away, out of here!" And as he said that, Toby went away. Larxene appeared from behind the sheet of the chair. "I-I-Is he gone, Demyx?" she said in a scared voice. "Aye, captain. All clear. Nothing to worry about." Demyx said as he tried to relax the shaking woman. "Oh, Demyx, Demyx. I can't stand it any longer. I tell you I can't!" Larxene said as Demyx sat her down on the chair. "Now, now, now, Larxene, just relax. What you need is a leg shave, a nice soothing leg shave. There now" Demyx said as he put a towel around Larxene's head. The female speedster sighed. A seagull saw the towel and sat on it and fell asleep as Demyx sang. Demyx: A Nobody's life is a wonderful life A-sailing over the seas Give me a career as a buc… Demyx didn't see that he was putting shaving cream on the seagull's bottom. "Larxene, you know, I can't help noticing you just ain't been your usual cheery self of late." He picked up a razor and wiped it on a towel. Demyx: Give me a career as a buccaneer… "And the crew's getting a might uneasy, captain. That is, what's left of it. Hmm." He was using the razor on the seagull's bottom and it wiped out her feathers. "Now why don't we put to sea, see? Leave Neverland. Forget Kid Flash. There now!" he put some aftershave on the seagull's bottom. The seagull woke up and in horror, flew away covering her behind. Demyx didn't see her go because he was putting some powder on his bare hand. Demyx: Give me a career as a buccaneer… "We'll all be a lot happier, not to mention a lot healthier. Oh!" He put his hands out only to find out he was doing it in mid air. "Larxene? Oh dear! I never shaved her this close before." He never dared to look, so he didn't to look for it under the chair. "Don't worry captain, it must be somewhere about." He began to walk off with the chair carrying him. The towel fell from Larxene's face and she looked down to see Demyx making a fool of himself crawling to find something. "Get up, you idiot!" Larxene snapped. "Aye, aye, m'am!" Demyx said knocking the chair and Larxene to one side of the ship. Demyx turned around to see her dazed. "Oh, I found it, captain. Good as new." He tried to pull her head off only for Larxene to wake up very angry. "Why, you blithering blockhead!" Larxene cried, as she held Demyx by the shirt and was about to kill him when… "Kid Flash, ahoy!" Xigbar called from the watcher. "What? What? Where away?" Larxene asked. "Three points off the starboard bow!" Xigbar called. Larxene looked through her telescope and saw Kid Flash with M'Gann, Beast Boy and Jaime. "Well I'll be darned, it is Kid Flash! Headed this way with his girlfriend and her brothers! Mr. Demyx, pipe up the crew!" "Aye, aye, m'am! Pipe up the crew! Pipe up the crew! All hands on deck!" He said as he whistled "All hands on deck! All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" All the pirates rose up and got into action. "Look alive, you swabs! We've got him this time, Mr. Demyx!" Larxene said as she put her black coat back on. "That we have, captain." Larxene called to her Nobodies. "Man the Long Tom, you bilge rats!" She went to Demyx and put on her best perfume. "I've waited years for this." "That's not counting the holidays, either." Demyx said. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Larxene ordered as two of her Nobodies got the cannon ready. "Double the powder and shorten the fuse!" Demyx repeated. "A pretty sight, Mr. Demyx. Like sitting ducks. All right, men! Range: 42!" Larxene said as she used her telescope to pin point Kid Flash, M'Gann, Jaime and Beast Boy on a cloud viewing Neverland. "Range: 42!" Demyx said. "Elevation: 65!" Larxene ordered as Demyx repeated after her. "Three degrees west!" Demyx repeated again. "Steady now!" This time, Demyx didn't repeat. He covered his ears. "Steady!" Category:Fan Fiction